


Paint, Pens, and a Whole Lot of Pining (Aka the soulmate AU nobody asked for)

by iridescent_blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Memes, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, and paint, and pining how convenient, hell yeah polyamory but it's minor, keith is gay, lance is bi, rainbow road debates, shiro is a gossip queen, so many fucking meme references please stop me, so much pen, the one where when you write on yourself it shows up on the other person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_blue/pseuds/iridescent_blue
Summary: Soulmate au where when person a writes on themselves it shows up on person(s) b (and c because hey polyamory)in which pidge is an instigator and meme lord, hunk is too but sweeter, lance and keith are oblivious, and shiro is never around but when he is, he knows what's up.this is the most self-indulgent thing





	1. an introduction, i guess

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt that I found on tumblr for inspiration and it was by @squirble so yeah thanks to them for that!!
> 
> I never see the whole “write on your skin and it’ll show up on your soulmate” au used as a form of communication
> 
> there are people who draw their otp drawing dicks on each other but it’s so common! And maybe, actually pretty and cute, little designs on the skin but I hardly see it used as a form of communication! 
> 
> I want your otp writing on themselves til the break of dawn just entranced by the others writing style or how quickly or slowly the letters are written!
> 
> I need them frantically running around looking for a lost pen or marker when they see their skin is imprinted with “Hey how’s it hangin’ dude” 
> 
> I need person A’s writing suddenly die out and Person B is just “what the fuck” but they see their skin revealing the phrase “sorry my pen kinda died lmao. It was my fav pen ;;”
> 
> I need one of them being “we could exchange phone numbers instead of writing” and the other being like “sure but I like writing with/to you”
> 
> Yay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the au where person a writes something and it shows up on person b's body in the same place.
> 
> hey i re-wrote it so it's a high school au now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im back bby and there's a new chapter and everything!
> 
> i've been working on this since february of last year??? (i think)
> 
> anyway i didn't like it and so i re-wrote it to be better
> 
> have fun ya shitheads

_ Keith _

Keith was waiting. For what, he wasn't sure. A sign that his soulmate was alive? Maybe. Everyone around him had already found words scribbled on the back of their hand, simple things like 'milk, eggs, popcorn, chocolate', ‘remember to call Jen’, ‘ u owe Henry 50’, or just designs and doodles that curled around their skin. Keith drew on himself all the time during classes, especially when he was bored out of his mind because the teacher was explaining something trivial, and of no use to him (he was the best student in all of his classes, probably because he had no friends to distract him from studying). It wasn’t  _ his fault _ , the teachers were just so  _ boring. _ His older brother, Shiro, hated it. It might've been the fact that Keith used sharpies instead of ballpoint pens, but that didn't really matter to him (he had heard ‘you’re going to die due to ink poisoning’ too many times to count). His problem was that his soulmate never wrote anything back. His arm had been clean of any other writing for as long as he could remember, except maybe the time a few years ago when he had woken up to splashes of color all over him, like a four-year-old had gone to town on his legs with magic markers, but those had been gone in a flash, replaced by small red marks, evidently from scrubbing the ink off. Keith briefly wondered why somebody would scratch ink off of themselves because he knew the pain of almost ripping off a layer of skin to remove the ink there. He had written 'are you there? Do you even see these?' All over his arms and legs until people on the street were convinced he was one of the weird people that tattoo all their conversations with their soulmate (they existed, and Keith hated them). Keith constantly found himself lying in bed, wondering if he didn't have a soulmate, or that they simply were dead. He had multiple conversations with Shiro, but they normally went along the lines of,

 

"Keith, we've talked about this. You do have a soulmate, they just probably don't draw on themselves like you do, because they value their health. So please, stop thinking that they're dead or that they don't exist, because they do. I have to finish filling out this application, so I'll talk to you later, ok?”

 

That was easy for Shiro to say. He had found his soulmates, Allura and Matt, during senior year of high school. One of his friends that he'd met over the Internet, Pidge (who very coincidentally moved to his town with Matt), had a friend named Hunk who had found his soulmate at age thirteen, a shy girl named Shay that he never shut up about, no matter how much they belittled him about it. Pidge had recently realized that they were asexual and aromantic, and had no want or need for a soulmate, and they were perfectly happy with friends and not romantic partners. Even their parents understood because nobody messed with the rules of soulmates. Keith understood, of course, and then was launched into another spiral of doubt as he wondered if he didn't have a soulmate because he didn't need one, or because it was the world punishing him because he was gay (he only thought that when he was having the worst of the worst days; he knew that most people were accepting of him being out but he didn’t like drawing attention to himself in that way). Pidge assured him that wasn't the case, and he'd find his eventually. Easy for them to say. They loved tech more than people.

 

Keith wasn't so sure. He and Hunk (one of his few kind-of friends from elementary school) were entering their sophomore year of high school, while Pidge was in ninth grade, despite being on the young end of fourteen (Keith and Hunk made jokes about how they were  _ literally twelve _ all the time, and they hated it. Nevertheless, it was hilarious to see a 5’0” person pout while carrying a backpack that weighed a third of their weight). They were a genius. All three of them were going to a charter school called Altea Essential School (Hunk and Keith had transferred that year), where they would spend another three years in literal hell.

 

Keith really wasn’t ready for a new school. No one ever is. He had gotten kicked out of his old school, the Garrison, for a disciplinary issue at the end of eighth grade. He had been taking online classes for the last year and a half and had managed to get high enough grades to be eligible for a spot. He made sure that his alarm was set for nine A.M. (An ungodly time in his opinion, so he could get to Pidge’s on time, but still, that is not an appropriate time to wake up), and curled up in bed, turning off the light as he did so. It always took him forever to fall asleep.

 

He was  _ about to fall asleep _ when he felt messy scribbling on the back of his hand. He was annoyed for a second since he was on the  _ very edge _ of sleep, but he knew what it meant. It was disorienting, feeling ink cover your skin without a pen there to supply it, but Keith reacted quickly and turned on his light, shaking his head as he did so to clear the black spots out of his vision (he was chronically dehydrated, but what else was new?). He watched as the messy writing of his soulmate appeared on his skin, scribbling out a reminder and a time.

 

_ Meet h @ 10 @ his place _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooooooooo that was a chapter but it's about to get gayer
> 
> you know the drill, comments and kudos are appreciated (shh i need validation)
> 
> hope you don't hate me for this re-write... i'm in high school let me live
> 
> see you in the next set of notes bitches
> 
> sorry for the glaring mistakes
> 
> -blue


	2. lancey lance wants to be in keith's pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets keith and shit goeth down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmm lance is hella bi fight me
> 
> also i'm sorry in advance for the memes
> 
> pidge doesn't do techy shit most of the time they're watching rip vine compilations

_ Lance _

Lance was worried as hell. He had actually written on himself like his soulmate did all the time. It was a simple sentence to remind him when he woke up to get his ass out the door so he could meet up with Hunk. Still, he had been careful not to upset the flowers and gemstones that had been meticulously traced on, feather light, with a sharpie.  _ Well shit _ . He had written that note so that he could get up and going early, but instead, he had spent about ten minutes waking up.  _ Dammit _ . He was sure as fucked now, not that Hunk and Pidge would be surprised (he was  _ literally _ always late). His mom was going to flip her shit if she saw his handwriting against his skin, in  _ sharpie _ no less.

 

Lance jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes, his typical wear being jeans, a blue shirt, and his jacket, a big one that just barely covered his hands. He always wore long sleeves to hide his arms so that people wouldn't see the black markings all over his arms, and sometimes his ankles. People always stared. It was mortifying. He grabbed a random bar that was sitting on a counter ( _ typical health nut family _ , he thought with a sigh), waved to his mom who was on the phone and ran out the door, checking that he had his pass and phone. If he sprinted, he could make the train.

 

When Lance got to the train station, he paid quickly with his card, then jumped on the train as it was about to leave. It was only a five-minute ride, but Lance was still jittery. Pidge was bringing a friend as well, and they said that Lance would love the said friend. They had told him that this mysterious friend was from their old middle school, the Garrison, but that meant it could be literally a dozen different people (as unlikely and crazy as that might sound, Pidge did have friends, only because they used their too-large brain to figure out who that person’s soulmate was). Lance had transferred out of the Garrison a year ago and now went to Altea Essential, with Pidge and (soon to be) Hunk. He was a sophomore and swam. Needless to say, his schedule was busy.

 

It was a slightly cold day outside, but Lance’s jacket was more than ample protection against the cold, not that he needed it. He was told by many that he was ‘a motherfucking furnace’. The leaves were crisp, and the street looked straight out of a Starbucks commercial. He made it to Hunk’s in a few minutes after getting off the train (bless him for living so close to the stop). He checked his phone, relieved to know that he was right on time. While he was walking, he saw soulmate couples left and right, but he didn't care. Today was a day for walking around the town with friends and having fun before school (aka  _ literal hell _ ) started and there was too much work for them to do.

 

Hunk had given him his address three years ago, and Lance had since memorized it. He opened the door and stepped inside, not noticing the two other figures quietly conversing. 

 

“Heya Hunk! How've you been?” He lit up at the sight of his best friend.

 

“I'm good, thanks.” Hunk smiled warmly.

 

“Ready for new school?” He pushed Hunk’s shoulder jokingly, already knowing the answer.

 

“Not even close to being ready to be stressed out as hell. You did say that there’s slightly less homework, though, which I’m ready for. How’re you, my friend?”

 

“I'm good. Just hyped for walking around town and chilling with my favorite amigos. Not so ready for the stress of the hell that is high school.”

 

“Well, you're in luck, my friend! Prepare to go all over Altea and freeze your ass off!”

 

“You wish, bitch. It’s borderline warm today for me. I thought about not bringing a coat.  _ Fucking try me.” _

 

Hunk laughed. “Meet me in the Denny’s parking lot at 4, man, you’re on!”

 

Just then, Lance felt a warm weight on his shoulders. Large, circular glasses poked into his neck, and Lance smiled. The fourteen-year-old spider monkey demon named Pidge had latched themselves about Lance, clinging to him and effectively cutting off his air supply.

 

“How's it hangin’, Pidge? Excited to be a big little freshman at Altea? Ready to be the smallest ninth grader?” He croaked, attempting to dislodge them, failing miserably. They slid down off his back, and he heaved in a lungful of air.

 

“Yeah, actually!” Pidge pushed their glasses up on the bridge of their nose. “I'm actually taking a lot of your classes now, so I'll be able to keep up with you! Anyway, Lance, meet Keith. Keith, meet Lance and try not to stab him.” They shot Lance a look that the two of them had come to associate with  _ this guy isn’t straight nor taken so go ahead _ . It was a nice adaptation for Lance. He could flirt. He was bi and he flaunted it, so this guy could potentially get some.

 

He shook Keith’s hand. He felt each groove and calloused bump, but strangely, they were very soft and smooth, like somebody who had scraped up their hands, then let them heal for a long time. Of course, he was wearing fingerless gloves, so Lance only felt his fingertips. Keith’s hair was in a mullet, and  _ who has mullets anymore? It's 2017, get with the program _ . It somehow suited him, though Lance couldn’t even fathom why or how someone could look good with a mullet. All he could imagine was what would happen if he put it up in a ponytail. Keith’s eyes were a stupid shade of indigo that was stupidly pretty. They looked like little galaxies. Was it indigo or purple or black? Lance couldn't tell. It was stupid anyway, Keith and his mullet and his stupidly beautiful eyes that were scrutinizing every aspect of him. He vaguely remembered Keith, but couldn’t quite place it. It  _ didn’t make sense. _ His eyes glanced around worriedly, seemingly looking for a threat. Lance noticed the knife handle sticking out of Keith’s boot, and his eyes widened.  _ Did Keith know how to fight with a knife? Wow. Respect. _

 

“Hello, Keith. The name’s Lance,” he flashed his trademark grin, which was enough to send anybody to the ground, swooning, but on Keith, it seemed to have no effect. He tilted his head, looking vaguely confused at the attempt of flirting. Why was Lance feeling so drawn to him? He’d dated plenty, but this…  _ feeling _ … it was different.

 

It clicked. Keith was the kid from the Garrison that had gotten expelled on the  _ very last day of eighth grade _ . That’s how Lance remembered him. It was his old rival! The very Keith that sat in the back of the class and yelled out the answer before the teacher was done and flipped this one knife everywhere during lunch and was the envy of all. It was  _ that _ Keith.

 

“Yes. I know.” Keith deadpanned. Goddamn his stupid personality and stupid crop jacket that looked really comfortable and probably smelled like Keith and  _ oh shit I can't be having gay thoughts now because he’s standing in front of me and something's going to happen this isn’t good and _

 

Keith casually took off his red jacket and slung it over the back of a chair and  _ ohmygod he’s wearing a t-shirt holy shit his muscles are fucking toned. That’s why he had weird hands because he lifted weights and maybe fought with knives? Wow, what did this dude do for two years? Where did he go? _

 

_ Wait.  _

 

_ What's all over his arms? _

 

_ Oh. _

 

_ Oh shit. _

 

_ Oh _

 

_ My _

 

_ Holy _

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

The drawings matched the markings on Lance’s arms to the last detail, including his own messy scrawl that curled around the scribbles, to the last detail. That only meant one thing. 

 

Keith was his soulmate.

 

_ Shit. _

 

Well, that explained most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill
> 
> keep reading (or dont)
> 
> also i started writing this before vine died
> 
> wow
> 
> -blue


	3. keith is gayyyyyyyy for lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is very gay
> 
> emo memes
> 
> need i say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah i love writing keith's perspective because those inner gay thoughts are my gay thoughts

_ Keith _

The morning had been quite uneventful. Cereal can be only so interesting. He had picked up Pidge on his bike and they had headed over to Hunk’s house so that they could walk around the common for the day. Meeting up with Hunk had been slightly awkward since the last time they saw each other was when Keith had been kicked out, but Hunk had made Keith feel at home immediately. He just kind of did that, no questions asked. Lance, however, was a challenge. Keith knew that he was being flirted with, but he had shut down at the prospect of this  _ fucking perfect human being _ flirting with him. Lance’s eyes were the color of caramel and chocolate, and his skin was flawlessly golden, no blemishes in sight.  _ Perfect _ was the only word to describe him. 

 

So, yeah, Keith was gay. He was very gay and currently had a gay crush on Lance that was growing by the second. How in the flying fuck was he supposed to keep himself together for the rest of the day? If the reaction that Lance had to him taking off his jacket was any indication, he might actually have a chance at being with him until he found his soulmate. That is if Lance was actually bi or gay or whatever and not just leading him on. He really hoped it was the former. Scratch that, he was  _ praying _ to every god imaginable.

 

Keith was jolted out of his daze by Hunk snapping his fingers in front of Keith’s face. He went a bit cross-eyed trying to focus on them.

 

“Keith, buddy? Still in there?”

 

“Yeah. What were you saying?”

 

“If you were listening, which I totally think you were, and you definitely were and  _ not _ using a certain someone as eye candy, I was  _ saying _ ,” Hunk paused, “that we’re going to head out soon. Think you can deal with that?”

 

“Yeah, totally.” Keith shrugged, pretending that he wasn’t blushing and that he didn’t see Lance blushing and looking a bit faint. “Ready when you are.” He grabbed his jacket and threw it back on, obscuring the gibberish and doodles that decorated his arms. Contrary to popular belief, his jacket actually helped him keep him from freezing, because he was actually always cold, no matter how warm it was outside and no matter how many times people said a ‘crop jacket couldn’t keep him warm’. That was lies and slander. He was too emotionally attached to this jacket to get rid of it, and another jacket like this was quite expensive.

 

Lance, however, seemed perfectly fine with the cold as they walked. He actually  _ complained _ about it not being cold enough to warrant a coat, and how he had only worn one so Pidge wouldn't worry about him getting hypothermia. Keith was extremely jealous. It wasn't fair that this perfect human being was also a fucking furnace, and he got no warmth ever.  _ Just not fair _ . He caught himself wondering what it would be like to curl up next to him on a cold day and watch cartoons and hold hands and  _ hold up gay thoughts I can’t think about the right now because shit I’m blushing and this isn’t okay. _ This was going to be a hard day.

 

It also wasn't ok that Lance was tall and carried himself like he could save the world. How did he have that much confidence? How? What pep talk did he say to himself every morning to get him so happy? It was like magic.

 

The small group walked about the common and then started making their way through the common and surrounding parks, laughing and referencing every meme they could remember. There had never been such a time where Keith  _ clicked _ with everyone in the group. Lance had also pointed out that Keith was a ‘tryhard emo’.

 

It had all started when Keith made one simple joke. He had said, “Remember that meme where the kid is hitting their head against a book and then the camera pans and the kid lifts up their torso and slams it down on the desk?” Everybody nodded when he said that, smiles on their faces. “Well imagine this.  **Heavy metal broke my** ” He made the motion twice. “ **Heart!** ”

 

The group had burst out laughing, but Lance quickly silenced them. “Are you saying, Keith, that you’re  _ emo _ ?” He gasped and put a hand over his heart. “Oh poor soul, how many MCR and Fall Out Boy concerts have you been to?”

 

“Umm…” Keith blushed, tangling his fingers in the back of his hair. “Well, I’ve been to one MCR concert before they broke up.” He paused as Lance laughed. “I was  _ twelve, _ okay? I’ve also been to a Fall Out Boy concert, and that was last year. For some reason, Shiro dragged me along to see Paramore with him this spring though. They’re not half bad.” He shrugged. Hunk and Pidge were nodding, and Lance looked quite contemplative.

 

“Paramore redeems you slightly, but you’re still an emo,  _ Keef. _ ” Lance shrugged. “I don’t make the rules, man. Hey, don’t stab me!” Keith had put his hand on the knife that he was keeping in his boot at the time, looking as if he was going to get it out (though he wouldn’t because who in their right mind does that in public unless they want to end up like Dally in  _ The Outsiders _ ).

 

“Don’t call me Keef, then.”

 

“Okay then, Queef Cocaine.”

 

“I will ACTUALLY stab you I am being completely serious.”

 

They stopped at the Starbucks that was near Hunk’s building, and headed back to the apartment, crunching through leaves, laughing and making jokes (namely Lance, who had gotten some weird shit called a Pumpkin Mocha Breve, while all the others had gotten hot chocolate, with a shot of espresso for Pidge, since they didn’t sleep). Keith had taken to smiling fondly at Lance as he talked like he was doing now.

 

“So then my madre shows my little sister Aleja how to carve an already fired piece, and then she tries it and the entire pot flies off the wheel and smashed against the wall!” He chuckled at the memory, pulling out his phone to check the time as they were walking into the apartment. “Oh shit guys, I gotta go. It's later than I thought. Nice to meet you, Keef! Bye guys!” He said, walking backward down the hallway. Keith and Pidge took that as their cue to leave, saying a hasty goodbye to Hunk before Keith hopped on his motorcycle, Pidge close behind him. He dropped them off at their house, waving briefly to Matt who greeted them at the door holding an XBox controller, then rode back to his own. His phone lit up briefly, indicating a message from Pidge, but he elected to ignore it, instead deciding to shower (it had been too long, and nobody wanted to know how long too long was), and then flop into bed wearing just a pair of polar bear pajama pants, letting himself fall into a dreamless sleep, hazy images of a Cuban boy with a big smile dancing through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance likes paramore fight me
> 
> you guessed it
> 
> i've been branded emo
> 
> eh fuck it
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRKJiM9Njr8
> 
> love you too
> 
> -blue


	4. pining lance is an aesthetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is literally me when i have a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pining lance is an aesthetic

_ Lance _

He had a lot of pens. They were lying everywhere. They wrote on everything, except for his body. He wanted to meet his soulmate in due time, but he thought there was no time like the present to tell the boy he had just met that they were destined to be together. 

 

Lance, however, had some self-esteem issues. They were bad. He put up this facade and tried his damndest to actually be good at things, but he couldn’t find something that clicked. Swimming was his thing. It was simple and he was built for it, but he wasn’t truly good at it. He related to the idiom ‘Jack of all trades, master of none.’ The thing is, he had found out that there was an ending to it. It really was ‘Jack of all trades, master of none, but better than a master of one.’ To Lance, it meant that it was great to be okay at a lot of things, and most times, it was better than being absolutely perfect at one thing.

 

Now, back to his predicament. How to quietly clue Keith in that they were soulmates. He wasn’t going to walk up to him directly and say ‘Hey, we’re soulmates, we need to be together.’ Soulmates just meant that they were the most compatible with you. There was no way that it always worked. People found others that they liked a bit better. He just needed to figure out how to do this.

 

He had a plan to get Keith to realize something. He sat on the end of his bed and watched as the beautiful designs on his arm disappeared, smiling softly when he realized that the beautiful boy he had met today was taking a shower. So mundane, for such a special person.

 

He wrote a small description on his alarm for once, telling him to ‘fuckin write something to Keith on your arm you dipshit’, and then padded into the bathroom to go through his nightly skincare regime. 

 

Lance’s skin was very oily, and he had a tendency to break out anytime he ate almost anything. Sugar, gluten, butter, it all hated him, but Lance didn't let that stop him. If anything, it made him strive to have even clearer skin, which was a thing that he almost constantly never had. His routine consisted of seven steps. It included three facial scrubs, two masks, and two types of acne medication. Even with all of that, his skin still wasn't how he wanted it to be. 

 

With his routine finished, he flopped into bed, turned out the lights, and fell asleep thinking about Keith and the gems that coated his arms. 

 

His dreams were full of muffled laughter, violet eyes, and fingerless gloves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't do descriptions well
> 
> also don't draw on yourself with sharpie
> 
> fuck it do whatever you want to i can't stop you just don't die
> 
> -blue


	5. pidge will cut a bitch to get these two together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge text
> 
> Pidge is a smol angry bean
> 
> Keith is confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey more keef
> 
> and pidge
> 
> i love pidge i spiritually relate to them

_ Keith _

Keith was woken up by the sound of a ding next to his ear. He kept his phone by his pillow in case a friend needed help, but when he checked, the only things he had were several messages from an apparently very angry Pidge. 

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** Keith **.**

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** Keith. 

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeith

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** QUEEF COCAINE ANSWER MEEEEEEEEEEE   
  


**Flap Flap Bitch:** KEITH I KNOW IT'S SEVEN AM ON A SUNDAY BUT FUCKING PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** IT'S NOT THAT HARD

 

**G-Noted** Okay, okay. I'm up. What's the big deal pidgeon?

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** I THINK

 

**G-Noted:** You think what? Use your words

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** LANCE MIGHT BE BI, BUT MY BOY IS GAY AS FUCK FOR YOU

 

**G-Noted:** no

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** MOTHER **.**

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** FUCKING **.**

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** YES **.** ****

 

**G-Noted:** Watch your language, child. Also, why would he like me? He probably has everyone falling at his feet. Give me proof

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** Well for starters

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** He basically hyperventilated when you took off your jacket

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** And he was eyeing you like he wanted to pin you against any wall he could find

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** And his pupils were super dilated 

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** Which means he felt attraction 

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** And that's my evidence 

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** Try and prove me wrong, keithy boy

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** alSO HES FLIRTED WITH SO MANY GUYS ITS GROSS BUT HE STOPPED WHEN YOU WERE WITH US

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** and he may or may not be out and (aggressively) proud

 

**G-Noted:** ok

 

**G-Noted:** He’s openly bi and might be attracted to me

 

**G-Noted:** So what?

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** KEITH I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE BEING SARCASTIC OR SOME SHIT BUT I KNOW YOU'RE GAY AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T THINK LANCE IS HOT

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** DONT

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** EVEN

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** TRY

 

**G-Noted:** Ok I'll admit he's hot

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** Good

 

**G-Noted:** But honestly, he probably already has a soulmate and has met them and loves them so there's not a reason in the world for him to like me. Sorry

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** Jeez

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** You're too hard on yourself

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** And I know for a fact that Lance hasn't found a soulmate yet

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** Shit

 

**G-Noted:** What?

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** I gotta go to church

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** Fuck you and your atheist family for not having to go to hell every Sunday 

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** So bye

 

**G-Noted** 1, language young person, and 2, bye

 

**Flap Flap Bitch:** FUck thou

 

**G-Noted:** not much better

 

Keith put down his phone and sighed, rolling over so he could try to get a little more sleep since that  _ gremlin from the depths of hell _ had decided to wake him up so early. Those plans were interrupted by the feeling of a pen against skin, even though he knew he didn’t have a pen around and he sure as hell wasn’t drawing on himself. That could only mean one thing. Keith jumped out of bed, watching the messy handwriting curl and twist into letters that seemingly shouted at him. Words formed sentences, and then those sentences formed a meaning in Keith’s mind. It was a simple few sentences, just:

 

Hey, I thought it was about time to start talking to you through this. I’ve been kinda shitty about it, y’know?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guess who that is
> 
>  
> 
> oh yeah for soulmate writing things in the future, lance is underlined and keith is italicized
> 
> -blue


	6. oooooOOOOO COMMUNICATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay talking
> 
> something im not good at

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay fun idk if lance's words will be underlined (tbh i don't care at this point)
> 
> but keith is still italicized so theres that

_ Lance _

He had done it. He had written a greeting. He had used his normal handwriting, because it wasn't that messy, especially when he drew on himself, and Keith didn’t know his handwriting. Hell, he barely knew Keith at all. Scratch that. He knew Keith very well. He knew how methodically each flower that was drawn was formed, how there was an algorithm for everything. He knew the day in the middle of class in eighth grade when Keith had written everything he thought was wrong with him on his legs, and didn’t wash it off for days. He knew Keith. He just didn’t know  _ Keith. _ The guy who referenced dead memes and rode a motorcycle even though he was too young because  _ fuck the rules. _ Lance wanted to know that Keith.

 

Not long after, underneath his short message, Lance felt the scraping of sharpie against skin on his wrist. It was a strange sensation, pen on skin when there was no pen in sight, but Lance had grown used to it over the years, as different initials and drawings bloomed on his skin, ink travelling down those little creases and blossoming out.

 

_ Hi _

 

So, um, sorry if I bothered you. It seemed like you were in the middle of something

 

_ Nope. I just woke up and when I felt you writing I ran around trying to find a pen, so that's why it probably took so long.  _

 

For somebody who draws on themselves all the time, it seems like you should have a lot of pens

 

_ Most of the belong to my friends and teachers. They hate me for taking them.  _

 

We're running out of space. 

 

_ Yeah. We are.  _

 

Continue on left thigh? 

 

_ Sure _

 

Lance took a moment to roll up his pajama pant leg, but this mysterious stranger (read: Keith) had beat him there. 

 

_ So, after all these years, one morning you decide to just start writing?  _

 

Yeah. Pretty much. 

 

Phase one of the plan: trick him into thinking that Lance knew nothing about him and they had never met, and build their relationship like this, through ink. It’s complicated and messy, but that’s the patented Lance Way ™ and he wouldn’t do it any differently.

 

Also, quick question 

 

_ Ask away _

 

How did you get to your leg so fast?

 

_ Wouldn't you like to know _

 

Was that flirtation I heard?

 

_ Idk at this point. We're probably gonna end up together at some point so better now than never _

 

True. So, if we're going to get together, can I know your gender?

 

_ I'm a boy. Assuming that you're a boy as well, judging by your handwriting _

 

Don't gender handwriting! But alas, I am a male, tragically. I’ll have you know that I look  **fabulous** in makeup

 

_ Hey at least I'm gay, so it works out pretty well _

 

Well, I'm bi, so no complaints here

 

_ Do you know how long I thought I didn't have a soulmate? YEARS _

 

Yeah about that. I'm sorry. Mi madre es muy estricta sobre ese tipo de cosas. 

 

_ Sorry, but I don't Spanish. Care to translate? _

 

Sure! It means “my mom is really strict about that sort of thing” if you want to interpret it loosely 

 

_ That makes sense. My mom does the same exact thing. _

 

Hey, I've got an idea

 

_ Let's hear it _

 

I teach you Spanish! It'd be really easy considering that we're writing, so I can give you sentences and stuff so you can learn!

 

_ Honestly, that sounds pretty cool. I'm down for it. But that comes later. I want to know stuff about you _

 

Well, I'm a sophomore in the Arus district, go to an essential school, I'm a hugeass nerd who plays too many video games, you already know that I'm bi, I can draw people pretty decently, and I'm bilingual. You?

 

_ I'm a sophomore in Arus too, essential school, just about to start there, got kicked out of my old school due to “too many discipline issues”. I happen to live in the dark corners of the Internet, am very lactose intolerant, and have a motorcycle that I got from a dump (half destroyed and corroded) but fixed into a beautiful engine that purrs like a cat  _

 

Well, I'll be on the lookout for any and all motorcycles now…

 

Lance smiled. He knew what motorcycle Keith had, and had heard him talk about fixing it for the majority of yesterday. It was quite endearing, watching Keith’s eyes light up when he talked about engineering and mechanics.

 

_ Ok, simple topics. Height? _

 

5’11”

 

_ Not fucking fair. I'm 5’8”! _

 

Aww you're so short!

 

(Lance did know how short Keith was. He'd teased him to no end about it. It was hilarious.)

 

_ Fine. I'll beat you at this category though. Eye color? _

 

Weird goldeny brown

 

_ HAH. Mine are indigo so fuck you _

 

Well I imagine you'd like to

 

_ Shut up _

 

Make me ;)

 

_ Well I can't make out with you right now, but just imagine me doing so _

 

…

 

_ YES I left you speechless  _

 

No. I was just imagining making out with you and needed to take a sec and not die

 

_ Such a bottom _

 

If anything, you're the bottom in this relationship 

 

_ I am NOT _

 

Pfft, you wish. I know a power bottom when I see one

 

_ Really then? You're a top? Jesus you must be tiny with that big ego of yours _

 

Oh really? Mine comes to here

 

_ … Wow _

 

_ Damn _

 

_ Well now that's all I'm going to be thinking about for the rest of the day _

 

Speaking of ‘rest of the day’ 

 

_ Yeah? _

 

I should probably get going. I promised that I'd meet somebody so we could go see a movie

 

_ Oh ok _

 

Write you later

 

_ Same to you _

 

Lance capped his pen, staring at the words that curled around his thighs. He smiled, pleased with himself for getting phase one in action. (He was also blushing all day at the thoughts of the  _ meanings _ of the words on his leg, and when people asked, he simply said it was cold out.) (No one needed to know).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyy they're doing stuff that i'm bad at
> 
> talking
> 
> wow
> 
> i should take notes
> 
> -blue


	7. oh shit shiro's here now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro is og gossip q u e e n
> 
> my headcanons are ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm changing up that perspective

_ Shiro _

For once, Keith was smiling. To his credit, he never smiled, so when Shiro saw him walking around the house when he dropped by to pick up some stuff, he was understandably concerned. He legitimately thought that Keith was high.

 

“Keith, you ok?” His brother was absentmindedly making a bowl of cereal, humming to himself.

 

“Yeah,” Keith replied breathily. “Fantastic, actually.”

 

“How high are you?” Being a big brother, Shiro felt the need to ask. 

 

“I'm actually sober. But, Takashi,” Keith mumbled, startling his brother with his real name, “Look!” Shiro let his eyes scan over his brother until he saw it. The letters that peeked out over his arm and legs. Two different types of handwriting, two different pens, the dazed smile on Keith’s face, it all made sense. 

 

“Keith! You talked to your soulmate and didn't tell me?” Shiro was  _ offended. _ It was a kind-of cultural norm to tell your sibling or closest friend that you talked to your soulmate as  _ soon _ as it happened, which Keith had neglected to do. Needless to say, Shiro was annoyed.

 

“Well, we stopped about five minutes ago…” Well, that redeemed him somewhat.

 

“I. Don't. Care. Now spill.” Shiro was scarily similar to a teenage girl when it came to gossip.

 

“Just read it yourself.” Keith pulled up the leg of his pajama pants, exposing even more writing. “I'm this,” he gestured to the messy writing, quite obviously done in sharpie; “and he's this,” he finished, showing the slightly messy handwriting that was super neat compared to Keith's. They had been using red and blue, which Shiro found kind of endearing.

 

Shiro’s eyes widened as he read the swooping letters, Keith showing him how they had their conversation. He laughed at some parts and gasped at others. 

 

“You didn't even get his name, you dipshit!” Shiro normally never swore without good reason, but to his defense, he did have one. Keith knew it was serious.

 

“Oh,” Keith swore under his breath. “Eh, I'll ask him later. He had to go because he was going to see a movie with a friend.”

 

“Just friend? Not… Significant other?”

 

“Do you really think that he would have a girlfriend or boyfriend or enbyfriend if he knew he hadn't met his soulmate, who might I remind you drew on themselves every  _ damn day _ ?”

 

“Well… No… But…”

 

“IT’S NON-NEGOTIABLE.”

 

“Ok, ok, I have to go anyway. See you later, Keith!” The best way to keep Keith from getting angry was to get out of there.

 

“See ya, Shiro.” Keith turned back to his bowl of cereal, absentmindedly pouring way too much milk in, not seeming to remember that he was horribly lactose intolerant.

 

Shiro smiled as he walked down the hallway, because he had an inkling of who might be Keith’s soulmate. A man with a boy inside him, a man with caramel eyes, who visited the coffee shop that Shiro worked at almost every day, ordering a Pumpkin Mocha Breve that only Shiro knew how to make.

 

_ Lance.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah i have to keep editing little things that i missed
> 
> continuity is fucking annoying as shit
> 
> i have a headache
> 
> -blue
> 
> also i just noticed that keith eats more cereal than i do which is impressive
> 
> yeah enbyfriend  
> that's when you're non-binary and are dating someone (like boyfriend/girlfriend)  
> being non binary is hard man


	8. cawfee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my gossip kings have a discussion
> 
> with coffee that i can't drink

_ Lance _

Lance loved coffee. Actually, that was an understatement. He  _ adored  _ coffee. If Lance didn’t get his coffee, he went batshit crazy. In his opinion, there was no better coffee shop than Kerberos, a small, local store that was tucked away in the streets. Not to mention, the owner of the coffee shop, Shiro, was hot as hell, even with that strange prosthetic arm. Unfortunately, he had found his soulmates, a pretty girl with white hair and strange crescent birthmarks under her eyes, and Pidge’s brother Matt, who was mischievous and just like his sibling, except slightly taller and full of memes. The girl’s name, from what Lance gathered, was Allura. Lance definitely needed coffee today, simply because he wanted to say hi to Shiro and pretend like all was normal and he  _ totally _ hadn’t met his soulmate and was falling for him hard. Also, Shiro was the only one who could make Pumpkin Mocha Breve and was also a great guy to talk to.

 

As he walked down the street, electing not to take the train today, because it was a Sunday and trains were slow and packed as hell on Sundays, he thought about Keith and his mullet and his lack of height and his own tallness and how fucking adorable he was when he laughed because  _ damn, _ indigo eyes should not be able to shine like that. He was so lost in thought, however, that he almost walked right by Kerberos. He  _ never _ did that. Jesus, he had fallen for Keith hard.

 

As always, when he stepped inside, he was greeted by the pleasant aroma of coffee and the soft sounds of other customers talking. He stepped in line, pondering what he wanted today as if that was even a question. Probably something with caramel.  _ Hmmm… Oh, they have a really good caramel macchiato, _ he thought.  _ I’ll get that. _ Who was he kidding? It was  **_fall_ ** . Pumpkin Mocha Breve while they still had that perfect pumpkin flavor that Shiro kept a bit of for the entire year  _ just for Lance _ .

 

As he waited in line, his thoughts drifted to Keith and his eyes. Somebody could get lost in those eyes. They were the color of the interior of the coffee shop, a galaxy, dark yet light, twinkling whenever he smiled or laughed, and they were  _ the most beautiful color he had ever seen. _ Shit. He was actually falling in love with Keith, not falling in love with him because he was Lance’s soulmate, but falling in love with him for who he was. This was bad because the last person who he had felt this way about, well, it hadn’t ended well. Lance didn’t like breakups. They were messy and sad and he always cried.

 

He must’ve looked especially lovestruck, because when he got up to the counter, Shiro had to snap his fingers in front of Lance’s face several times to get his attention, the prosthetic joints clicking (Matt and Pidge’s newest prototype, he assumed).

 

“Spacey, much?” He joked, awaiting a snarky reply, like usual.

 

“Eh, you’re the space dad here, so honestly I was expecting you to be more so,” Lance joked, still looking slightly dazed, his voice ever so breathy. He was so not feeling like himself. 

 

“Anyways, what could I get that lovesick heart of yours?” Shiro asked, grinning as he watched Lance go from lovestruck to surprised and alert. He already knew what Lance wanted, but it was a running joke.

 

“W-what do you mean? Can I get the usual?” Lance’s voice was surprisingly quiet, and his face was redder than it had ever been. Oh man, was his skin gonna break out from this much-unexpected stress.

 

Shiro grinned. “Calm down man, Pumpkin Mocha Breve, coming right up. Sit your ass down so we can talk for a bit. I want to know  _ everything _ .”

 

Lance paid for his coffee, then walked over to one of the comfy chairs in a corner. He plopped down, let his eyes glaze over, and thought about Keith. 

 

Keith was perfect. He was short, but just tall enough that if he stood on his tiptoes or Lance bent over a bit, they’d be at the perfect height to kiss and boy, did Lance want that. Keith’s hands were larger compared to the rest of his body, and Lance imagined how well his hands would fit in the other boy’s. He pondered for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, about what kissing Keith would be like, and how warm he would feel in Lance’s arms, and how beautiful his hair was and  _ ohmygod what would it look like in a ponytail _ ? Keith’s hair looked like obsidian, dark and shining and almost inhuman.  _ God,  _ Keith was so annoying but how wonderful would it be for him to be babbling on and on about something but then Lance would shut him up by pressing his lips to Keith’s. Oh, what a day that would be. That would be a day. People said amazing things happened when you kissed your soulmate for the first time, but Lance didn’t believe it.

 

Lance didn’t even notice when Shiro sat down across from him until the older man snapped the fingers of his prosthetic arm in front of his face for the second time that day, producing a loud clicking sound that quite obviously jolted Lance out of his daze. 

 

“So, Lance, talk,” Shiro said quietly, as to not alert any other customers as he passed Lance his coffee. “I want to know everything.”

 

“Well, um, I’ve never talked to my soulmate before, but I did about half an hour ago, and I’ve already fallen really hard for him. I know who he is because he draws all over himself and I met him and saw those drawings but he doesn’t know that they replicated themselves on my arms, so I’ve come up with a plan to help him gradually realize who I am.” Lance was quite noticeably out of breath, and he took a long sip of his coffee to calm his nerves. Shiro was staring at him intently and took a second before he spoke.

 

“Did you get the lucky fellow’s name?”

 

“Well, I didn’t ask him, but I’m pretty sure I know who it is.”

 

“Well, who is it?”

 

“You probably don’t know him, but his name is Keith.” Lance was understandably nervous, spilling who his soulmate was to an only kind-of friend.

 

“Last name, s’il te plait?” Lance had heard enough French casually spoken around him to know that meant please in the language. Screw Shiro for being so goddamn perfect that he knew three languages, just so he could talk to Allura easier.

 

“Keith Kogane, I’m pretty sure.” Lance had physically begun to shake but stopped when Shiro put his (human) hand on Lance’s shoulder, reassuring him.

 

“And I know Keith. I know him very well. It’s kind of hard not to when he’s your adopted brother.”

 

Lance nearly spit out his coffee. “W-WHAT?” He quickly lowered his volume when several customers and staff looked over at the commotion. “Really? You just so happen to not only know my soulmate but are his adopted fucking brother?! How has nobody told me this before!”

 

“Well, nobody knew. Now you know. Happy?” Shiro leaned back in his chair, checking his watch. His eyes widened. “Oh crap. I gotta go. I was taking a break but now there is actually about thirty seconds for me to get back in there,” Shiro said, standing up. “We should talk more often. Good things seem to come of it.” He grabbed Lance’s (now empty) cup and walked back towards the counter. 

 

“Shiro? Quick question.” Lance looked up as Shiro looked back.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m feeling a feeling that feels the way that a chocolate chip muffin smells. Is that normal?”

 

He didn’t get a response, only a laugh.

 

Lance pulled out his phone, glancing at the time.  _ Well shit.  _ He had about ten minutes to get to the movie theater that was seven minutes by train, but fifteen by walking. He  _ had _ to meet with Pidge and Hunk and tell them everything. ‘Let’s go see a movie’ had become their code for ‘let’s talk shit about people or let Lance gush over his newest bit of eye candy.’ However, today they were seeing a movie that was about to go out of theaters, so the room would be empty so they could talk about more serious things, like Keith being Lance’s soulmate and the elaborate plan that Lance had devised to get Keith to realize that it was him. Hey, high schoolers are crafty as fuck and go overboard on everything.

 

Lance jumped up and speed walked down the street to the station, because running was rude and was what asshole businessmen did because they  _ obviously _ were more important. Lance was decidedly  _ not _ an asshole businessman, so he didn’t run because people will not hesitate to yell at a Latino high-schooler because people are asshats with dicks for teeth. He got through the turnstiles in record time, and jumped on the train, checking his phone to see if he'd be on time. He would, thank god. Pidge  _ hated _ it when he was late, and if he was late to this by two minutes, they’d be late by twenty next time out of pure spite.

 

When Lance entered the theater, he immediately spotted Hunk and Pidge standing in a corner, talking. He elected to sneak up behind Hunk and scare _the living shit_ out of him, which he did, much to his and Pidge’s amusement. They got tickets and a huge bucket of popcorn to share, and then walked into the theater, Lance marveling at how quiet a group of people could be. Socially awkward emos going to see movies were _hilarious_ , even though their friend group had their emo phase. Lance had pictures. He had _blackmail._

 

They found seats in the very back so that they could talk undisturbed. 

 

“So, Lance,” Hunk and Pidge deadpanned, “tell us  _ everything _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiro is in a healthy polyamorous relationship
> 
> representation is important
> 
> also i can't drink coffee
> 
> i didn't take pumpkin mocha breve from rainbow rowell
> 
> shhhhhhhhhhh (i did don't sue me)
> 
> -blue


	9. pidge and hunk live vicariously through lance's love life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza and talking and planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there's a spoiler for rogue one in the beginning
> 
> watch out

_ Lance _

Lance loved Pidge and Hunk to the end of time, but sometimes they were quite, scary and creepy about his love life. Lance had told them  _ literally everything _ that had happened and even shown them the goddamn writing, and now they sat back, watching Rogue One and eating popcorn and shitty chocolate. Lance cried at the end, mourning the characters and Carrie Fisher, and so did Hunk because the end was  _ painful _ . Pidge, who normally was the most attentive and told the others to  _ watch the goddamn movie so help me god _ , was staring pointedly at Lance, their gaze raking up and down his arms and face, trying to see him with Keith, maybe? Lance had absolutely  _ no fucking idea why but it was so goddamn creepy _ . Pidge was a scary motherfucker and was not to be trusted.

 

The movie ended, but as any good moviegoer knows, you don’t just get up and leave. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance dutifully stayed until the end, watching the teaser after the credits, then got up and left the theater. Only idiots left the theater as the credits started to roll because then they’d miss the teaser for whatever movie was coming next. It also gave them an excuse to talk without the movie distracting them.

 

“So, it’s what, one o’clock now? Should we go get lunch?” Hunk asked, checking the time.

 

“Mmm, yeah. How’s pizza for you guys?” Lance pointed his question at Pidge, who was a pickier eater than Lance, which was an achievement. “There’s an amazing place on Bobi Street that has really good pizza and other stuff.”

 

“Eh, I guess,” Pidge’s tone was very spacey. “That’s fine.”

 

“Pidge, you ok? Wow, you’re never this unfocused about anything like this unless you’re planning something.” Hunk’s tone was very worried. It was true, though. Lance knew that Pidge was only unfocused when they were planning something. The three of them all had AD(H)D and bonded over the fact that they couldn’t focus and also hyperfocused.

 

“What? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just planning the perfect way to get Lance and Keith together, no big deal. I’ll tell you while we’re eating. Lead the way, Lance!” Pidge had snapped back to the present and started walking out the door, Lance getting directions and Hunk, well, he had launched into a long-winded explanation about how to make the perfect pizza, which Lance only half-listened to. He was more focused on Pidge. They never acted like this about Lance’s pining episodes. Maybe it was because Keith was his fucking  _ soulmate _ and had been best friends with him since they were three.

 

They walked back to the train station and were forced to wait a few minutes before the train arrived. It was a short ride, but it would’ve taken them about thirty minutes to get there if they had walked. Traffic was a bitch, and the drivers were dicks.

 

When they entered the pizza place, Olkari Pizza, Lance inhaled, enjoying the wonderful smell of Italian food. They waited in line, deciding what they were going to get. Lance got a pepperoni and cheese calzone that he and Hunk planned on splitting (because who eats an entire calzone by themselves?), and Pidge decided on a grilled chicken salad, simply for the fact that ‘I need to be healthy  _ sometimes _ at least’. The three of them ordered, got their food, and sat down near a window at a small table, commenting on the condensation on the glass (Pidge drew a dick, of course).

 

“Ok so, here’s my plan,” Pidge announced, making eye contact with the two of them as if to say  _ interrupt me and I will poison your food because I can and I will. _ “Long version, Lance, you get a ride home on Keith’s motorcycle. You HAVE to have talked to him during that day and not washed the ink off, because you’ll let the sleeve of your jacket ride up a bit, and show him a little bit of the writing, right as he drops you off. Maybe give him a peck on the cheek? I don’t know about that but if you want to then by all means, go ahead. I bet Keith will take it from there.” Pidge paused, catching their breath. The glanced up, smirking.

 

“What will I take from where?” Leather-clad hands landed on the back of Lance’s neck, cold from being outside. Lance squeaked at the sensation.  _ Goddamnit. _ He could imagine the smirk on Keith’s face from pulling off that so-called ‘prank’. His skin prickled, not just from the cold.  _ That dick. Shit, that sounded wrong. _

 

“Oh, uh, nothing. Just talking about how you could take over being the joke in the group because Lance has redeemed himself by taking us to the movies.” Pidge had an insanely fast recovery time on conversations, and it had saved their asses multiple times, especially when they were doing illegal things on school computers (hacking into the database, what did you think? Porn? Don’t kid yourself).

 

“Ok, I’m fine with that. There’s really nothing that could piss me off today.” He was practically glowing when Lance turned around, smiling softly. His mullet could  _ not _ look bad from this angle.

 

“Why?” Hunk’s voice was the picture of innocence. “You normally always have some sort of stick up your ass.” Lance had to cover his mouth with a hand to keep from laughing.  _ More like dick up his ass. Just kidding. Lance was a bottom. _

 

“Eh, it’s been sixteen long years and now my soulmate just decides to start up a fucking conversation with me, so nothing much happened,” Keith smirked. 

 

“Oh my god Keith! I’m so happy for you!!! How’d it go?” Pidge feigned excitement and was quite convincing. It was hilarious.

 

“I’ll tell you all about it, just let me get some food first.” Keith walked away to get in the line, and Pidge almost screamed. Hunk was very concerned.

 

“Ok, now’s your chance!!! Lance, you  _ have to do it today! _ You have to!” They were noticeably freaking out over this small event. They had admitted that they lived vicariously through Lance’s love life, as it was so amusing.

 

“I know, I know. I will. Hunk, can we go back to your place after and possibly play MarioKart? With Keith?” Lance asked, knowing full well that Hunk wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to play video games and chill with Lance and Pidge, as well as be the best wingman in the world for Lance. Right then, Keith walked over, pulling a chair from an empty table to sit with them, holding  _ something _ that looked like a folded-up pizza.

 

“So,” He said (as he tore into the thing that Lance quickly realized was a calzone), “What about MarioKart?”

 

“Well, we were planning on heading back to Hunk’s and then playing video games for the rest of the day, and we were wondering if you’d like to come along?” Pidge asked innocently, the epitome of purity. “So, first give us your answer to that, then tell us everything about your soulmate.” Pidge quirked an eyebrow at Lance, as if to say  _ go on, do your thing. _

 

“Yeah, I can’t wait to hear about him! I bet he’s a really nice guy,” Lance said. “Have you met him yet? Do you know what he looks like?” He smirked at Pidge, saying with his eyes,  _ see? I did it. Aww, he’s so oblivious! _ They shot him a look that yelled  _ shut up. _

 

“For your first question, no, I haven’t met him yet, but I really want to. I’ll probably ask him today or tomorrow if he wants to meet up somewhere because we both go to school around here. As for your second question, he says he’s 5’11’’ with brown eyes, so I have a lot of looking to do. Tell me if anybody who fits that profile is bilingual because he said that too.” Keith looked up, obviously confused. He was so oblivious that it wasn’t even funny anymore. “What?”

 

“Oh, nothing,” Pidge replied. “Hey Keith, if you’re done, do you want to head back to Hunk’s place with us? We’re gonna take the train.” They were acting like nothing happened at all. It was  _ perfect _ .

 

“Yeah, I took my bike, so I’ll meet you there. Hunk’s place, right?” Keith asked, tossing his plate into a nearby trashcan. He stood up and pulled on his gloves.  _ Ugh _ . Why did leather gloves make everything so much  _ hotter _ about Keith. “See you there!”

 

“Ok, now we actually need to go,” Pidge said quickly, getting up and making to walk out the door. “Hunk’s the only one with a key, so we shouldn’t let him get locked out.”

 

“Yeah, but it would be funny.” The mere idea of Keith stuck outside Hunk’s house had Lance wanting to giggle. “Let’s go. I’m ready to beat your ass into the ground on Rainbow Road.” Lance stood and walked out, heading for the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spelling olkari is hard
> 
> anyone who says that rainbow road is too hard is weak
> 
> they will perish
> 
> -blue


	10. whoo boy this is full of pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is back and gayer than ever

_ Keith _

Keith’s day had been… interesting, to say the least. Not long after Shiro had left (but Keith’s sense of time had been warped as he was wondering who his soulmate was) (and totally wasn’t wishing it was Lance), he had gotten a text from him saying;

 

**Build-A-Dad:** I think I know who your soulmate is

 

To which Keith replied;

 

**G-Noted:** Who?

 

**Build-A-Dad:** Starts with L, rhymes with ‘ants’

 

**G-Noted:** It’s not Lance

 

**Build-A-Dad:** Trust me on this one

 

**Build-A-Dad:** Just trust me

 

**G-Noted:** Ok fine

 

**G-Noted:** Now to fuck with him about soulmates and pretend to be innocent

 

**Build-A-Dad:** First, language. Second, yes do that

 

**G-Noted:** Talk to you later

 

**Build-A-Dad:** Yeah

 

He was excited. It was going to be hilarious to confuse the shit out of Lance, and he couldn’t wait to see how fucking adorable he would look. This would be the plan of the century. Lance was so oblivious and he’d have no damn idea what Keith’s plan was and it would be  _ beautiful. _

 

It was strange for Keith to run into Lance at that pizza place. It wasn’t necessarily bad, per se, just strange that Lance would end up there. Almost…  _ coincidental  _ (shut up, the moon landing was faked and everyone knows it). Keith had heard  _ most _ of Pidge’s speech, and he thought that it was a good idea, especially the part where he would give Lance a ride home (that was one of the few reasons for him going, the others being Hunk’s food, Lance, and Mario Kart). Anything to make that boy scream. It also would be fun to play along, but know what was happening the whole time.  _ Finally _ , he could do something sneaky for once, and Pidge would know nothing. He’d finally be getting his revenge for them sending ugly pictures of him with braces to the guys he liked.

 

Keith honestly enjoyed the easy feeling of being around Lance. He had been dubbed ‘insanely introverted’ by Pidge, and meeting new people was never easy. He’d just rather stay at home and play Overwatch rather than be around lots of people. However, with Lance, he just felt at  _ home. _ Keith realized that home wasn’t a place, but rather, with a person. He could be living on the streets, but as long as he had Lance and was in his arms, he’d be right at home. Goddamn he was being cheesy and had a fucking  _ crush _ on a guy and that never happened but this time, it just felt  _ right. _

 

Keith nearly missed the turn to get to Hunk’s house because of all these  _ goddamn cute thoughts because Lance is so cute and it pisses me off that he can be that oblivious and I really want to kiss him like fuck how can someone be this amazing. _ Keith found a parking space quite easily because it was snowing (for some fucking reason), and it was also Sunday and nobody in Arus is ever super busy on Sundays when it’s snowing. He hopped off his bike, pulling off his helmet and grabbing the key, then spotted Lance, Pidge, and Hunk making their way towards the door, laughing about something. 

 

“Hey, guys! Wait up!” He called out. Lance stopped, turning around. He held the elevator doors open with his hand, smiling warmly, caramel eyes twinkling. He winked. _Fuck._ _Such a wonderful guy how am I so blessed._

 

“What, Keith? Like what you see so much that you’ll forgo your soulmate?” Lance laughed at the confused expression on Keith’s face. It wasn’t a  _ normal _ Lance laugh, which was loud and brassy. It was a quiet giggle that had the both of them blushing like tomatoes and Hunk slipping Pidge five bucks.  _ Oh, if only he knew... _

 

“Well, yeah. Honestly, I haven’t met my soulmate yet, I don’t think, so you’re the next best thing. What can I say, can’t resist temptation.” Keith laughed, stepping into Hunk’s house and giggled even more because Lance’s face was  _ so damn red and holy shit that’s adorable and now I’m probably blushing, even more, oh no. _ Keith diverted his attention to Pidge, asking about teams for playing MarioKart. After all,  _ anything _ with Pidge was life-or-death. They would crush anyone, and Keith was no exception.

 

“So, Pidge, for MarioKart, should we do teams or go solo?” Keith asked. They loved to switch things up, and always tipped the competition ‘unfairly’ in their favor (they would always deny it, but it was true).

 

“We should do teams. I call Hunk! Oh, Keith, I’m so sorry. Lance is  _ shit _ at MarioKart. Eh, you’ll have to make do.” Pidge smirked. Keith looked over at Lance, who was blushing like his face was on fire and whispering to Hunk.  _ Holy fuck. _ Keith had done that. Fuck it. He was gonna have fun with this, goddamnit. Lance was going to be a mess, and it would be  _ all _ Keith’s doing.

 

“What? I'm on Keith’s team? I hope you’re ready to be fucking destroyed, Holt, ‘cause you’re going down.” Lance recovered surprisingly quickly, the blush on his cheeks dying down, replaced by his trademark competitive smirk that  _ did things _ to Keith. “Ready to kick ass and take names, Kogane?”

 

“Hell to the fucking yeah, Lance. They don’t stand a chance.” Keith smirked as they reached their floor, never able to turn down a challenge. “Ready to follow up on those claims, McClain?”

 

“Hell yeah.” Lance met his eyes, looking at him in a way that made parts inside Keith go a little mushy and strangely  _ warm _ . He met that gaze with one equally as fierce and grinned as he watched Lance go from calm and collected to a stuttering mess.

 

“Ok guys, please stop eye fucking for about three seconds so we can get inside, then by all means, please continue,” Pidge said nonchalantly, ignoring the sputtering boys. “Hunk, do you have food?”

 

“Yeah, Pidge, in the kitchen, where I happen to not be right now. I think you broke Lance and Keith, though.” Hunk said nervously, gesturing to them. Keith had gone entirely red in the face and was barely breathing, while Lance had become a stuttering mess. Both were blushing and refusing to make eye contact with each other. Pidge reached around the two of them, and closed the door, cutting off the influx of cold air.

 

“I didn’t- no- we- WE WEREN’T!!!” Lance yelled as soon as the door was closed. Hunk lost his shit, doubled over laughing and wheezing.

 

“Sure, Lance. You totally weren’t eye fucking Keith.  _ There’s noooo way. _ ” Pidge’s voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. “You  _ totally _ weren’t. You were  _ being _ eye fucked by Keith.” Once again, they turned away from the two, paying more attention to Hunk and food, rather than Lance, beet red, hiding behind his hands. Keith pulled out his phone and snapped a picture since he was so damn  _ adorable _ .

 

“So anyway, are nachos okay with you guys?” Hunk asked, trying to break the awkward silence, obviously uncomfortable. 

 

“Yeah, sure, that’s great Hunk! I’ll go set up the game.” Pidge walked out of the room, smirking at Keith as if to say ‘Get it.  _ Get it. _ ’ It didn’t help.

 

“Um… I’m gonna go help Hunk with nachos,” Keith mumbled, making to leave the room. “I bet he could use some help in there.”

 

“I’ll help too. I’m hungry as hell, and the more, the merrier!” Lance laughed halfheartedly. “I’m gonna be honest right now and say that I’m pretty sure I know your soulmate, but I’m not going to tell you because honestly, that’s for you to figure out, so if Pidge tries to hint at it, just tell them to shut up, ok?” Lance was looking anywhere but Keith. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and it would fucking reform.

 

“Yeah. Ok. Will do. I forgot to ask you, but have you found your soulmate yet? I’m really happy, and I want you to be happy as well.” Keith’s words came out quiet and soft, unlike how he normally spoke. Lance nodded. It pained Keith to not scream that Lance’s soulmate was  _ standing right in front of him and  _ **_knew._ **

 

“Yeah, I’ve talked to them. Now we should probably go help Hunk before the nachos are done.” Keith was really wondering what would happen if he told Lance at that moment. Would it still be awkward, or would Lance scoop him up in his arms and kiss him. Maybe… just maybe.

 

But he didn’t.

 

“Yeah.” Keith smiled warmly, showing Lance the side that only a few people knew about. It was the soft, sweet side of him that he reserved for special people, mostly family, and Pidge. Lance had officially qualified for that list, being Keith’s  _ fucking soulmate and all _ . He still wasn’t over that fact. It was strange, knowing that this random person was so important in his life, and had slipped into it so quickly.

 

Coincidentally (or not), Hunk walked in (probably not coincidental as Keith could hear Pidge’s snickering and Hunk looked  _ extremely _ uncomfortable). “The nachos just got into the oven, so they’ll be ready in roughly five minutes if that’s okay. Want to go pick characters and maps?”

 

“Sure Hunk! Let’s go. Lead the way!” Lance was overenthusiastic, as everyone was about the prospect of MarioKart and nachos, but honestly, Keith found it endearing. He was like a puppy; loud, (slightly) annoying, and cute as hell (but Keith wasn’t a furry. He  _ wasn’t. _ He had a thing against furries).

 

Hunk quickly excused himself, muttering something about the nachos being done and he had to get them out before they burned, even though he had just told them that it would be five minutes. Keith and Lance walked into Hunk’s bedroom (causing Keith to think of  _ things _ ), where Pidge was setting up MarioKart. They winked at Keith before resuming playing through a warm-up match, absolutely  _ destroying  _ the CPU competition. Hunk walked in, carrying a plate of nachos and offering some to Keith, who gratefully took one. They must have gotten lost watching Pidge play. It was mesmerizing. They played fluidly, yet mechanically like they were plugged into the game rather than holding the controller. Hunk set the nachos aside, as they had just eaten, and it was never a good idea to eat too much. They’d save them for dinner. It was only around four, anyway. They had all had lunch quite late.

 

“So, wanna play all the cups? Start easy, then work our way up to the top, then do Mirror Cups if we’ve got time?” Lance hinted, not so subtly, at playing for a while. It was a trick that Keith had used to get Shiro to play with him to get new characters. Shiro was strangely amazing at MarioKart, even though he didn’t play that often.

 

“Sure, sounds great. I’m down. Pidge?” Keith asked, knowing that they all had school the next day and therefore should go to bed at a time earlier than three AM. That had never stopped them before, though, and they had played until 5, then tried to watch the original Star Wars, on a dare that they couldn’t stay up that long. They did, with the help of mixing Red Bull with coffee.

 

“Lemme check.” They pulled out their phone, tapping away, until they found what they wanted, punching their fist in the air in victory. “Hallelujah, praise whatever deity that exists and has blessed us with this Halloween miracle! We don’t have school tomorrow! Oooooh, Lance,” Pidge smirked devilishly, “you haven’t seen Keith while he’s overtired and delirious.” Keith wanted to object, but Pidge had  _ gratuitous _ amounts of blackmail on him. “You’re in for a treat.” They had just finished the cup, so they put down the controller and danced around a bit in celebration.

 

“So, want to pick characters or what?” Hunk called out, grabbing his controller. “I call Bowser!”

 

“Yoshi has been claimed by the one, the only, Lance McClain and he is r-r- _ ready _ to kick all of your asses!” Lance’s voice was back to its normal, overconfident tone that Keith loved, rather than the soft, quiet, and sweet voice that he had been using earlier.

 

Also, Yoshi  _ sucked _ , especially with the kart that Lance had picked. He really was a shitty player, just like Pidge had said. Eh, Keith was good and they were losing to Pidge’s team no matter what since Pidge was playing, but he could make the losing gap smaller.

 

“Koopa Troopa all the way! I will fight anyone for the right to my turtle son.” Pidge shouted. “What about you, Keith?”

 

“Hmm… Yoshi paired with Toad is gonna not suck, so yeah; Toad, I choose you!” Keith honestly didn’t really care what character he picked, because he knew how to play all of the classic characters fairly well. Pidge selected the first cup, and the group found themselves falling into the game, fully immersed and invested in the game.

 

Hunk tried to get Pidge to lose at least a  _ little _ , but they evaded everything and got back at Hunk and Keith’s team. Despite his plan, Keith and Lance were losing abysmally, but not as bad as Keith had in the past.

 

They had gotten to Rainbow Road, the last track in the normal cups. Hunk and Pidge were sitting on the bed, and Keith and Lance were on the floor. To quote Pidge; ‘only winners get to sit on the bed. Losers sit on the floor, like trash, which they are.’. They were about to start the race when Lance said;

 

“Pidge, pause it for a sec. I gotta do something.” And with that, he climbed into Keith’s lap. Keith actually squeaked. “Continue,” Lance said as if climbing into your soulmate’s lap was a totally normal thing to do, but this was not like most soulmate couples. This was normally reserved for  _ after _ dinner and some sort of alcohol. Keith laughed, shifting so that Lance would be comfortable and Keith could actually play, ignoring Pidge and Hunk’s undignified squeaks.

 

“Lance, jeez, at least let me take you out on a date first!” Keith buried his face in Lance’s  _ amazingly soft hair _ and laughed at the way that Lance stiffened. “It’s ok, I’m just joking.” How did he get so comfortable around Lance? That was a good question and honestly, Keith didn’t know, but he didn’t question it. Better enjoy it, rather than fuck it up and push Lance away.

 

“O-ok. Keith, _pay attention to the fucking game or so help me god. Fucking learn to drive you sack of shit._ ” Lance got very rude when he played MarioKart, often saying things that he obviously didn’t mean, as he apologized after every round. However, Keith was not going to let them lose. He returned his attention to the game, nose still buried in Lance’s hair and _ohmygod did it smell nice_ _and it's really fucking soft and oh no._ Keith had a… _little problem_ and Lance was leaning right on it. _Shit_. Well, there goes all of the hope that he wouldn’t fuck it up.

 

Keith maneuvered the kart into first place, and managed to maintain that rank until the finish line, even though he almost fell off about twelve times, but who’s counting? When Pidge and Hunk inevitably lost (for once, because Pidge was still in shock that Lance had done  _ that _ ), Lance turned around and gave Keith a peck on the cheek. It wasn’t much, but it got their hearts going and turned their faces red. Keith could barely see Lance’s caramel eyes, his pupils were blown hugely. Pidge’s words came back to him. ‘That’s a sign of attraction’.  _ Fuck. _

 

Pidge pulled out their phone and checked the time. “Oh shit. It’s about twelve, and a warning went out about an hour ago for snow, so I should probably get home before my dad and Matt file a missing person report, and my mom’s outside and incessantly texting me. Also, why is it snowing? It’s mid-September. Growing up in the northwest really makes you realize that everyone in the midwest is a bunch of pansies. And Lance,” They added, winking. “Do your thing.” With that, Pidge flounced out of the room, grabbing their backpack. 

 

“So, now that the life of the party is gone, we should probably head out. The snow looks like it won’t get any better,” Lance said quickly. “Fuck. I bet that the trains are closed. It’s late. Shit.” He looked around, seeming to think about his options, tongue stuck out a bit. His face flushed. “Keith?”

 

“Yeah?” Keith knew exactly what Lance was going to ask. He could probably say it, word for word. Well, there were two questions that Lance could ask, but one of them definitely was not PG and a good idea to do at midnight.

 

“So, um, ca-can I get a ride home?” Lance’s voice was suddenly very shy. “If that’s not too much trouble, of course. I don’t want to get in the way of you getting home.” His face flushed red. It was endearing that he was so nervous.

 

“Sure, Lance. It’s fine. I’d be happy to. Get your coat and let’s go.” He smiled warmly and swore to  _ fuck _ that Lance was the most beautiful human being in the world. “Thanks for everything, Hunk.”

 

“Yeah, no problem. We gotta do this again!” Hunk smiled brightly. “Drive safe!”

 

“I will.” Keith grabbed his coat and put it on. He reached into his pocket to get his gloves, but couldn’t find them. “Where the fuck…?” He patted his pockets and looked around, trying to find the small articles of leather. Fucking hell. He needed those to drive.

 

“Lookin’ for these, pretty boy?” Lance stood in the doorway, holding Keith’s gloves. “I don’t even want to ask why you like fingerless gloves. They’re pointless! What do they keep warm? Three square inches of palm?”

 

“Give me my gloves back, Lance or I will leave you out in the snow. I won’t ask again.”

 

“Why not come and get them then?’ Lance smirked. “Try to reach!” He held the gloves up over his head. Keith stepped forward, pinned Lance’s arm in place, and jumped; nimbly snatching the gloves out of his hand while pulling his arm down. “Wha- How? I’m way taller than you! That’s not fair!” Lance sputtered. He looked legitimately confused at how Keith had the ability to jump so high and grab the gloves.

 

“Short people have to be able to jump so that we can get our shit back from tall motherfuckers like you, so you can’t assert your dominance. That’s why.” Keith pulled on his gloves, flexing his fingers to warm them up, smiling quietly to himself. “Okay now let’s go.”

 

“Oh, so you think I’m dominant?” Lance smirked, then blushed red, after properly thinking about what he had said. “Shit. Sorry,” he coughed, refusing to make eye contact with Keith. “I did  _ not _ think about that statement.”

 

“Uh, yeah. Let’s not talk about that.” Of course, Lance didn’t have to know that he thought everything that he  _ shouldn’t have _ . Fucking hell, he was  _ not _ going to make it through this motorcycle ride.

 

The walk out to Keith’s bike was relatively silent, but not uncomfortable. It was the easy silence that someone could spend hours in without ever feeling the need to talk. Keith had never felt that way with anyone, not even Pidge or Shiro, who he had literally grown up with. They stepped onto the pavement, the snow swirling around them, sticking in their hair, getting in their eyes, and Keith started walking toward his bike. Lance followed. When Keith got on, settling himself atop the bike, Lance looked confused, head tilted to the side and biting his lip.

 

“What? What’s got you all confused?” Keith honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Lance had never been on a motorcycle. The boy seemed like the most innocent ever, and since he grew up with so many siblings, he probably never had the time to do so. Also, if his mother was so strict about drawing on himself, he would never have been on a motorbike.

 

“Where do I sit?” Lance looked quite worried.  _ Yup, he’s never been on a motorcycle in his entire life. He has been deprived. _ Lance’s expression was quite endearing, pouting slightly. 

 

“Right here.” Keith gestured to right behind him, looking at the extra bit of the seat. He had taken Shiro, of all people, on the bike with him, so he knew that Lance could fit (God, that sounded wrong. He needed to stop).

 

“But, how do I not fall off?” Lance looked very uncomfortable, shifting around and fidgeting with the cuffs of his jacket, twisting and stretching the ends until they fell over his hands.  _ Huh. He and Lance both had the same nervous tics. _

 

“You have to hold onto my waist, and tight so you don’t fall off. When I say tight, I mean tight, so just hold on and you’ll be fine. I drive fast, but you won’t die.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yes, Lance, I promise. Contrary to popular belief, I can be safe.”

 

Lance climbed onto the bike, snugly wrapping his arms around Keith, smirking and trying to contain a laugh.  _ Wow. _ Lance was thin, yet very strong.  _ Wiry. _ Keith had never understood what wiry meant until now. He pulled himself towards Keith, and Keith started the motor, pulling out of the parking spot. He sped down the road, hearing Lance gasp, then shriek in his ear at the sudden speed. Lance composed himself fairly quickly, yelling directions like ‘Go left!’ and ‘Stay straight!’ Keith laughed when he said that. “Lance, you know that I can’t stay straight.” Lance laughed as well, understanding the gay joke almost immediately, and Keith felt Lance’s chest convulse as he laughed, and smiled at the sensation. He’d love to feel that again.

 

When they reached Lance’s house, a rather small house for such a large family, Keith pulled into the nearest spot close to his house, turning off his bike, and Lance slid off the bike, pulling off his helmet and setting it down on the tailbox, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

 

“So, um, see you soon I guess.” Keith took off his helmet for a second to say goodbye, fully self-conscious of his helmet hair sticking up every which way. Lance blushed, so Keith might’ve looked cute. However, Lance blushed at everything Keith did, so that blush really meant nothing. Anyway, that blush was  _ really _ cute, so Keith wasn’t complaining.

 

“Yeah.” Lance’s voice was shaky like he was about to do something that he’d regret. He leaned down and gave Keith a quick kiss on the cheek, no more than a peck, his cheeks flaming. “See you soon!” He said, jogging towards his building, snow landing in his hair and looking absolutely  _ beautiful _ . Fuck. Agh,  _ fuck. _ He could  _ not _ do this.

 

The entire drive home, Keith’s face was flaming red, thinking about the kiss. Hell, he’d had his first kiss, and almost gotten to sex, but that kiss… It was more special than anything else, probably because his  _ motherfucking soulmate had just kissed him on the cheek holy shit. _ It was strange. He’d never actually been in love before, but now he was. This was bad. But, on the other hand, he was in love with Lance, and that was the best feeling in the world.

 

When he got home, he hung up his jacket, locked the door, and put on pajamas. He flopped into bed, and his dreams were full of Lance, snowy skies, kisses, and every other beautiful thing on this earth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> queefcocaine.exe has stopped working
> 
> this is a result of me pining and needing to write shit
> 
> i don't know motorcycles so sue me
> 
> -blue


	11. the paint of this title is introduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shhhhh now everyone knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmm this is gonna be a fucking trip
> 
>  
> 
> also painting in acrylic is very theraputic
> 
> fuck you lance's writing isn't going to be underlined im sorry but its so time consuming

_ Lance _

When Lance opened his eyes on Tuesday morning; he thought nothing out of the ordinary had happened. No memories; nothing. That is, until he looked at his arm and leg. The writing from a few days before was still there; albeit faded; but it was enough to spark his memory.  _ The kiss. _

 

_ Keith. _

Oh.

 

Shit.

 

Goddamn it, he was in love.

 

He had fucking kissed Keith. It was on the cheek, but Keith would probably kill him for it. But if it was Keith, he would let him beat him into the ground and then say thank you. The feeling of scratching on his arm, and then leg was enough to indicate that his soulmate was washing off their conversation. Lance genuinely hoped that they would start drawing once more. The feeling and sight of ink crawling across his skin was beautiful in ways that he couldn’t describe. The ink would bleed into the little cracks in his skin, spreading like roots, but keeping their beautiful shape.

 

His wish was granted; but it was better than normal. Keith was using  _ paints _ . Lance loved how the pigment felt, moving across his arm. The colors were dark purple, blue, and red. His forearm was becoming a bit of a galaxy, with white constellations that he recognized. Orion and Ursa Major appeared on his skin. They were very out of place, but they were beautiful. Lance was even more mystified when his soulmate started painting frighteningly realistic stitches around the painting. It looked like somebody had ripped open his skin, revealing that his body was a galaxy. It was beautiful. It was  _ Keith _ . He loved it (he loved Keith too, but being in love was a commitment that Lance was not ready for). Grabbing a pen, he began to write on his leg.

 

Hey, that’s really pretty 

 

Like I imagine you to be

 

You ok?

 

_ Yeah, just wasn’t expecting you to write. Thanks tho. Painting calms me down and I wanted to try a new technique with paint on skin and stuff. Also, you’re making me blush. _

 

Lance smiled at the thought of Keith blushing. It was very cute. When he blushed, it was adorable.

 

I just wanted to tell you that

 

Um

 

I didn’t write on my arm for a while because I didn’t want you to stop drawing and I thought if I did, you wouldn’t draw anymore and the thought of that made me sad.

 

Because I really like your drawings and they’re beautiful and make me really happy

 

_ Oh. I wouldn’t have stopped even if you were writing. It’s ok. I understand. I wouldn’t have written if you were drawing. There’s a kind of vibe that gets disturbed when you talk, but that doesn’t happen with you. Idk why _

 

It’s just… I didn’t want to disturb your drawings because I didn’t want to mess them up or surprise you so that you don’t fuck up.

 

_ Aww you’re s _

 

The writing suddenly faded out. Lance started to freak out because the writing had completely disappeared without so much as a few stripes of ink. The red pen on his arm had faded to nothing, and he was worried that something had happened to Keith. He let out a breath when the writing resumed, in a dark shade of purple, ballpoint sliding across his skin.

 

_ o sweet. Sorry for that. My pen died :( It was my favorite pen. This one’s nice too though _

 

_ Shit. _

 

What?

 

_ We’re running out of space. Should we exchange numbers to save ink/space? _

 

Lance inhaled sharply. He looked around, pondering his options. If he gave Keith his number, then Keith would know it’s him. There was one option, but then it would get rid of the chance to meet up in the future. Keith already had his number (Pidge had added him into the group chat and Lance had made a contact for him).

 

Eh, I like writing to you. It makes me feel closer to you. Idk if texting could do that. We’re having a bonding moment!

 

_ Oh. Ok. Maybe later? _

 

Maybe later.

 

I gotta go. I have school starting in about 20 minutes and it takes me 10 to get there. Sorry! :P

 

_ Talk to you later. Same here. :P _

 

Maybe we’ll see each other!

 

_ Maybe _

 

Ok now I really gotta go. Talk to you soon

 

_ Yeah _

 

<3

 

_ …  _

 

_ <3 _

 

Lance definitely did  _ not _ squeal when Keith drew a heart. He had a suspicion that Keith knew, and it made him laugh at the thought that the boy who was his soulmate knew as well and had made a plan to get Lance to realize that it was him. Oh, sweet, sweet irony. Lance had the ability to not get cold to his advantage and could wear short sleeves, so if Keith saw him, he’d know. The thought of that excited Lance.  _ God, he loved this guy. _ He barely had enough time to get dressed and eat before he had to get to school (and there was no way in hell that Lance was going to school for any other reason than Keith and his mom). 

 

Lance loved fall. It was his favorite season, because it was just  _ so damn pretty _ . The aesthetic of leaves falling and the ability to be comfortably cold contributed to making the fall perfect, and living in the middle of the United States meant that if they got two inches of snow, then school was canceled for a day. He rushed towards school, backpack slung over his shoulder. He was just barely on time to get to class. People stared at his arm, marveling at the galaxy that stitched itself into his arm, and a few asked if he had drawn it. He would shake his head, and the people would say things like ‘wow your soulmate is so talented!’ and others simply shook their heads in awe. Lance heard that the ‘weird Kogane kid had the same thing’ and Lance’s heart swelled at the thought of Keith walking about with the painting on his arm, showing a mark that linked them. Those people who made those comments were the homophobic assholes who were so mad that Lance had  _ the audacity _ to be bi and proud of it.

 

Lance slid into his seat just before class started, and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Keith walk in and take a seat near the exit. The teacher, Axca (they got to call their teachers by their first names), was droning on and on about the syllabus, so Lance let his eyes wander around the room, surveying the different types of people that were in his class this year. He spotted the jocks, the ‘plastics’ who acted like they were on mean girls, the geeks, and then there were people like him and Keith; who were average and slightly emo (no one acknowledged the sort-of-definitely-fucking-hell-go-die-in-a-hole-yeah-no-we-can’t-avoid-it-they’re-furries). He met Keith’s eyes, and the boy turned his arm to show Lance what was on it, his face turning beet red. Lance turned his arm as well, feeling his face heat up, and it was at that moment that they  _ knew.  _

 

Fuck class. He’d rather fuck Keith. It was the  _ syllabus, _ for god’s sake. Nobody cares about the goddamn syllabus.

 

The class ended, and Lance noticed that Keith had left in a flash. He quietly packed up his things, and left the room, needing to find a pen and a patch of skin that he could write on.

 

Free periods were so much better when you had a soulmate to write to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my butt hurts i've been sitting in bed for like 5 hours
> 
> but i gotta get this up
> 
> hONOR
> 
> -blue


	12. the conversation ™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooo shit it's happening
> 
>  
> 
> slow burn? i don't know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol lance isnt underlined pshhhh im not putting in all that effort for ao3

_Keith_

 

So

 

_Yeah?_

 

How long have you known?

 

_About what?_

 

Keith was playing innocent. He knew that Lance knew that he knew. The real question was how Lance would address it. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be horrible about it.

 

Keith.

 

Whoop. There it is. The name. Great.

 

You know what I’m talking about. Your arm. The galaxy. That peRFECTLY MATCHES MINE.

 

_Ok, yes, I admit it now. I knew, Lance. Happy now?_

 

Yes. I am. Well then, SOULMATE, what shall we do? How long have you known? ‘Cause I’ve known since the day we met when you took off your jacket and I saw the drawings all over your arms and they matched mine, you little artsy fuck.

 

_Well, Shiro told me. Supposedly he talked to you and you told him about me and then he decided to be a good dad friend and tell me_

 

_Also, I’m not an artsy fuck. I’m a good fuck_

 

First off, no. Second off, well, umm, can I call you?

 

_Yeah, sure. Just let me get out of the library_

 

_Ok. I’m good._

 

_*Calling Keith*_

 

“So, um, hi.”

 

“Hello there, Lance. Feeling articulate today, huh?”

 

“You exude sarcasm.”

 

“I know. Shiro hates me for it.”

 

“So, do you want to come over tomorrow so we can talk? I mean, we could go out and get coffee if you want, but only if you want to. We could go to Kerberos.” Lance’s blush was _palpable._ He could absolutely feel it through the phone, and Keith would never let anyone know that he was the color of his jacket, too.

 

“Lance.”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Now it was Keith’s turn to blush. _God,_ they were literal high-school teenagers. Pidge would never let him live this down.

 

“Yeah. I’d like that. It’s a date then!”

 

“Ok. I have class in around ten minutes and the teacher in study period probably thinks I have diarrhea so I should probably go back and fake doing work.”

 

“Ok, want to come over at three? We could watch some robot cartoon thing reboot that I’ve heard is really good.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I swear to god if this is turning into a Netflix and chill thing, I will kill you.”

 

“Okaaaaay then. Bye, Keith!”

 

“Bye, Lance.”

 

Keith hung up the phone, smiling as he lightly banged his head on the wall. _God,_ what was he getting himself into? Something good, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey spn fans where you at 
> 
> "Cas held his drink high as he navigated the bar."
> 
> :)))))
> 
> -blue


	13. ugh its cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here you observe sappiness
> 
> extreme sap
> 
> pine-pitch levels of sap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmm my tailbone wants me dead

_ Lance _

 

Lance was jolted awake in the middle of the night to the feathery feeling of a paintbrush floating across his skin, tracing over his chest, the acrylic leaving smooth trails behind it. He could feel it swirling and smudging around his chest and shoulders, blooming into petals. He flicked his light on, watching as the paint swirled and formed flowers. Cursive swirled through the petals and lines, writing small words and phrases.

 

_ Love…  _

_ Is all you need _

_ Is what I feel _

_ Is what happens to me when I look at him _

_ It’s a flower _

_ It’s a gem _

_ It’s beautiful _

 

Lance started to cry, smiling and wiping his tears so that they wouldn’t touch the art. He grabbed a sharpie and started to draw gemstones, weaving in words of his own, watching as the ink and paint wove together in a beautifully mesmerizing way.

 

Love… 

Is it love?

Yes it is

It has to be

It can’t be anything else

I think I’m flying

When I’m with him

I forget

Everything

Insecurities

Worthlessness

Everything

I feel

Light

Free 

Like I could conquer the world

He is my savior

That’s love

Right?

 

Lance finished his drawings, weaving them into Keith’s. The sharpie mixed perfectly with the paints, creating a beautiful picture, meeting seamlessly. The sharp lines of the gemstones flowed into the soft strokes of paint. The gems began to make up ground and the flowers created the sky, living in harmony across their chests, harsh lines meeting smooth curves, molding together onto a canvas of skin.

 

Lance smiled, looking at the drawings, and jumped when his phone buzzed. It was a message from Keith.

 

**G-Noted:** Hey

 

**BiBiBi:** Hey.

 

**G-Noted:** Sorry for waking you up. Couldn’t sleep

 

**BiBiBi:** It’s ok. This stuff is really pretty.

 

**BiBiBi:** Were those words true?

 

**G-Noted:** Yeah. Every last one. You?

 

**BiBiBi:** Every word. All of it was true. I should probably go to sleep. Gotta be rested for our date!

 

**G-Noted:** Heh. Yeah. I probably should. Don’t want you to see the monster I become when I need coffee.

 

**BiBiBi:** Ok. Goodnight Keith

 

**G-Noted:** Goodnight Lance.

 

**G-Noted:** <3

 

**BiBiBi:** <3

 

Lance slid his shirt back on and flopped back in bed, shutting off his light. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off and go back to his dreams, this time in a cave full of his gemstones and Keith’s flowers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh
> 
> u g h
> 
> U G H
> 
> they're so fucking cute i hate it
> 
> -blue


	14. dating is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith literally just gets ready for a date

_ Keith _

 

Keith woke up early, earlier than he ever would. It was ten AM on a Wednesday and school was canceled over two fucking inches of snow, so why was he up in the first place?

 

Simple answer: Lance.

 

Lance was the reason that Keith was jumping out of bed at an ungodly hour. Lance was the reason that Keith had actually washed some clothes and was taking a shower unbearably early (he was one of the people who showered at night). He wouldn’t ever do this for somebody else, and Keith had never done this for someone, but then again, Lance was his soulmate. Keith owed it to him to do this one thing. He had gone on a grand total of four dates in his life, and two of them were with a gay girl named Ezor (the first was to convince her homophobic parents that she wasn’t gay, and the second was going to prom because neither of them had a date).

 

Showers had always relaxed Keith. He was the kid who didn’t have many (read: any) friends and so he wasted his time at gyms that he could go to at his age, getting stronger and faster. Of course, after working out he had to shower and it had become a strangely therapeutic routine that he could rely on. The showers could always relieve the stress in his bones and clear his mind from anything negative, worry included. That being said, he took so long in the shower sometimes that the water would go cold. Keith lost himself in the shower, feeling the hot water wash over his body, sweeping away his thoughts. He grabbed his shampoo, squeezing some into his hand and massaging it into his hair, wondering what Lance would say about it. Probably something along the lines of the mullet man is taking care of his hair. He even used  _ conditioner _ . He wondered how Lance knew he could draw.

 

Well then. The shower water was getting cold as hell. Was Keith really in there for that long? Probably, judging by the amount of steam in the bathroom. He was probably going to be late, but there was no way that Lance was going to be on time. 

 

Ugh. He needed a haircut. He never liked them as a kid, and the only reason that he hadn’t got a haircut yet was that he didn’t really have the energy to deal with the guy who cut it (anxiety was always fun, especially when it didn’t let him breathe while ordering food).

 

Dates were  _ not  _ Keith’s thing. You couldn’t go to the bathroom during them because that was considered disrespectful. You had to talk to someone that you weren’t necessarily interested in, possibly eat very overpriced food, and pray to whatever deity that they weren’t a conservative asshole.

 

Well shit. Through all of that thinking and showering and sitting in his room wearing a towel wasted a whole fucking hour.

 

Now, he had to get clothes and get to Lance’s house. Keith only had a few shirts, and to be honest, he didn’t feel like dressing up for Lance. His normal coat and jeans would do.

 

Getting dressed, Keith saw his chest in the mirror. His paint had washed off, leaving Lance’s gems and writing. It looked solitary and lonely, but when Keith had painted late last night, it had looked perfect (Keith had pictures. It did look perfect).

 

His mom was working, and his dad was definitely still asleep.

 

Shiro would never let him live down the playlist that he had been making. It was ridiculously sappy and full of all the songs that reminded Keith of Lance.

 

He put it on shuffle, dancing with himself while making a bowl of cereal (cooking was never his thing and cereal is acceptable at all times of day).

 

Some of those songs had gotten him through a lot. Putting them in a playlist for someone else was the most that he’d ever done to show someone outside of his family what he was really like.

 

He has some walls up.

 

Lance was breaking them down, one at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't like dates
> 
> but i love them
> 
> like i hate the expectation around them but i actually like them
> 
> though dates with me consist of watching like 3 movies and talking about shit
> 
> -blue


End file.
